


a squall and all of me's a prayer in perfect piety

by mayuthey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Very Light Breathplay, Vibrators, i tried for banter but there's not as much as i'd like. oh well, they're just having a good ol time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuthey/pseuds/mayuthey
Summary: "You know I could just burn through these ropes if I really wanted to, right?""Sure. But you don't want to.""Well... no, but isn't the point that I can't escape?""No. The point is that you COULD escape, but I know you won't."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	a squall and all of me's a prayer in perfect piety

**Author's Note:**

> so. hm. i didn't expect the first thing i ever posted with my ocs to be filthy porn but it's the first thing i've properly finished so here we are. i'm only posting this here because people who actually know my characters don't know my ao3 and i don't want to subject them to this but i put actual effort into this so i want SOMEONE to read it, and that someone is you apparently! if you somehow got here from my g-rated black fire concerto fic from 2016 i am so sorry, though i'm not sure if i'm more sorry that you're suddenly being subjected to pornography or that you had to read my 2016 writing. anyway enjoy.

"How's that? Too tight or anything? Anywhere uncomfortable?"

Thrace experimentally pulls against his bindings. The wooden chair he's tied to probably won't be comfortable for very long, but Thryssa's handiwork is careful; she's made sure the ropes around his hands aren't digging into his wrists, and tied his right ankle to the chair leg a bit less tightly than his left to avoid aggravating his old injury. "No, it's fine," he replies softly. Thryssa kisses his cheek, and he smiles. "You know I could just burn through these ropes if I really wanted to, right?"

Thryssa shrugs. "Sure. But you don't want to."

"Well... no, but isn't the point that I can't escape?"

"No." Thryssa straddles Thrace's lap, letting her arms rest lazily around his shoulders. "The point is that you COULD escape, but I know you won't." She grins wickedly as she continues, leaning closer to Thrace's ear and lowering her voice nearly to a whisper. "Because you enjoy this. Because you love being completely and utterly at my mercy. Because you love letting me do whatever I please with you." She puts a hand on Thrace's cheek and pulls away, her silver eyes twinkling with amusement. "That, my dear, is the point."

Thrace feels heat rushing to his face, and he's sure he's gone bright red. "Ah. I… I see," he stammers.

Thryssa laughs softly and kisses him, weaving both her hands through his hair and pressing her body against his. Thrace sighs happily, for the first time wishing his hands were unbound so he could pull her closer. She breaks away all too soon.

"I love you," Thrace whispers, looking up at her worshipfully.

Thryssa smirks. "Yeah, I know."

She kisses him again, but pulls away quickly to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulder instead. The index finger of her left hand slowly traces a roundabout path down his chest and stomach before she finally begins stroking his cock with a few fingers, almost absentmindedly. Thrace sighs contentedly, tilting his head back and letting his body relax as he relishes the calm before the storm, before whatever surprises she has in store for him.

It's only a few short moments before Thryssa pulls her hand away to undo her light-colored blouse, unfastening each button slowly, tantalizing him with her relaxed pace. Finally she pulls it off and lets it fall to the floor behind her, then stands to pull down her long skirt and kick it off as well. Thrace hums appreciatively as she settles into his lap again, now wearing only simple pink panties and a lace-trimmed bra he hasn't seen before. "Pretty," he murmurs.

"I can buy cute things for myself here and there."

"I just said it was pretty."

"Well, too bad." Thryssa unclasps the bra and tosses it aside.

"Joke's on you. I like this better anyway."

"I know, dumbass. No shit." Thus disrobed, she resumes her languid ministrations, more playing with his cock than anything else; every now and then she drums her fingers as if bored, or gives a random squeeze. It's titillating, but no more than that, and it's clear her only goal right now is to tease him, to make it clear that he's at her mercy and that he won't be getting any further stimulation until she feels like it. Thankfully, she doesn't have a great deal more patience than he does, so it's only a slightly excruciating amount of time before then. She kisses him, then slips out of his lap and gives him a sly smile as she settles onto the floor between his legs.

Her mouth isn't much more focused than her hand was, she's still only toying with him really, but the warmth and softness of her lips wrapping around the head of his cock is still enough to draw a quiet moan from his throat. She pulls back almost immediately to run her tongue up and down the length instead, but looks up at him mischievously, as if to say _we're only just getting started._

The shift in Thryssa's focus is maddeningly gradual, but over time she goes from doing little more than teasingly licking and tickling to properly sucking his cock, her tongue massaging the underside in a positively sinful fashion. She's still holding back, only doing this for a few seconds at a time and pulling away again as soon as he makes a sound. Thrace knows she's still just playing a game with him, so he does his best to play along- the next time she wraps her lips around him, he grits his teeth and wills himself to stay silent. After a few seconds she glances up at his face, then presses closer, taking him deeper down her throat. Thrace clenches his hands into fists, but manages to hold back his voice. Thryssa's eyes gleam dangerously, and she braces her hands on his thighs before hollowing her cheeks and sucking _hard._

Thrace can hardly be blamed for losing his composure at that, and his head falls back as he moans from deep in his chest. His arms and legs are tied, but he's able to lift his hips to press further into his wife's mouth, craving more of her warmth. At this, however, she immediately pulls away, despite his quiet whine of protest, and glares up at him, unamused. "Bad."

Thrace blinks. "You never said I couldn't move."

"It's implied."

"I suppose." He tries his best to look ashamed. "I'm sorry."

It evidently doesn't work, because Thryssa sits back on her heels. "Whatever. I'm bored of that anyway," she sighs. She idly drums her fingers on the inside of his thigh as she ponders her next move. As an afterthought, she reaches up and pulls out her hairtie, shaking her hair free from its bun. Thrace waits as patiently as can be reasonably expected until a smile spreads over her face. "Oh, I've got an idea!" She practically jumps to her feet. "Just gotta grab something." Thrace watches her bound away, a bit jealous of her effortless agility. After a few moments of the sound of drawers opening and being rifled through in their bedroom, she reenters the room holding a small wand vibrator, and Thrace laughs uneasily, though the sight of her standing there with it sends an unaccountable thrill through him. "Oh, no, have mercy."

Thryssa tilts her head. "If you really can't stand the thought of it, I won't use it." A pause. "But I do really, really want to."

"Well…" He looks down at the floor, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. "No, it's fine. Do what you want."

Even with his gaze averted, he can just picture the sly grin on his wife's face. "I thought you'd say that."

The head of the toy is smooth silicone, and even though the vibrations haven't even been turned on Thrace shudders as it touches him for the first time, just barely grazing against his skin- he's even more sensitive than he'd thought. Thryssa applies a bit more pressure, pressing the toy against the head of his cock until it's touching his stomach and then slowly running it up and down his shaft. Thrace exhales, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slide closed. Thryssa chooses this moment to turn the vibrator on, and if he wasn't tied to it Thrace thinks he would have jumped out of his chair. "Stay still," Thryssa says, though of course she must know such a thing is impossible. The vibrations, though they're only on the lowest level, seem to resonate all the way through him. It's a vastly different sensation from before, but no less exhilarating. Like her teasing earlier, it isn't the kind of stimulation that'll actually… _ge_ _t_ him anywhere, but before too long it could get him achingly close. He knows Thryssa isn't going to let him climax anytime soon, but that in itself is part of the thrill; if the power imbalance wasn't already clear enough, the strain of the ropes around his hands and ankles is a constant reminder that she's completely in control, and that right now he's nothing more than her plaything. Much as he'd hate to admit it aloud, this excites him in ways he can't rationally explain. He wants this, wants his wife to _use_ him, wants nothing more than to give himself over completely to her whims.

Thryssa clearly relishes holding this power over him, as she sets about teasing him as mercilessly as possible in no time at all. She holds the vibrator so it's only barely touching him, forcing him to push his hips forward for more stimulation. She laughs softly at this. "My, getting desperate already?" she teases.

Thrace can't help but retort, "Can you blame me?"

Without warning, Thryssa presses the toy firmly against the head of his cock and simultaneously turns the vibrations a level higher, grinning deviously as he jolts and yelps at the sudden sensation. "Well, if you want it that badly, I guess you leave me no choice." Thrace goes from pressing toward the touch to shrinking away from it as the vibrations become overwhelmingly intense, but Thryssa seems to have no intention of letting him get away so easily. She knows where her husband's limits are and exactly how far she can push them- she keeps the toy pressed against his most sensitive spots until it's almost too much, _almost_ painful, then pulls away just long enough for him to catch his breath (and not a second longer) before resuming the assault.

After one particularly long onslaught that leaves Thrace straining desperately against his binds, rather than pulling the vibrator away completely Thryssa drags it along his skin elsewhere, tickling his stomach and his ribs. The sensations cause his entire body to shudder despite himself. All of him feels hypersensitive, overstimulated by the vibrations but still craving touch. She lets the toy graze his nipple and laughs a bit at the way he flinches. It isn’t a belittling laugh, she’s clearly just having fun, but it’s still a reminder of just how _exposed_ he is like this, stripped bare and completely on display for her. A part of him still feels uncomfortable with it- or, at the very least, like he _should_ be uncomfortable- but his wife is the only person he could ever imagine being this vulnerable for.

Thryssa takes her time, slowly ratcheting up the intensity. She drags the toy lightly along his body for a moment more, tracing his scars, then goes back to pressing it against his cock, turning the vibrations higher as she does, making him inhale sharply through gritted teeth. It’s torture, almost- not that the sensation is painful, not quite, but it’s so intense while simultaneously being so far from the kind of touch he _needs,_ pulling him closer and closer to the edge but keeping it out of reach. The mental aspect doesn’t help, the awareness of how Thryssa smirks at his every whimper or shudder, which are coming more and more frequently despite his best efforts.

She turns the vibrations up one more level and Thrace nearly jumps out of his skin, throwing his head back. "FUCK!" Thryssa laughs aloud at that, but he's too far gone to feel any kind of embarrassment. She doesn't ease off in the slightest, letting the vibrator linger at the base of his cock for a few moments before dragging it back up toward the sensitive head, making his legs shake and causing him to whimper weakly. At last, she touches him again, leaning down to kiss his neck and straddle his lap, finally pressing her body against his. He moans just at the feeling of her skin touching his, the one sensation he’d been starved for. Thryssa sighs softly, and Thrace realizes she's grinding against the toy herself. She stands to finally pull her underwear off, giving Thrace only a moment's respite before she’s in his lap again, pressing more closely against him now, keeping the vibrator between them. She’s grinding against the toy and the base of his cock at the same time, and the feeling of her wetness and the vibrations combined threatens to undo him. She grabs hold of his chin with her free hand, forcing him to keep his gaze (hazy as it is at the moment) on her face. “Mm, just look at you,” she purrs. She slips a finger into his open mouth, and without thinking he begins greedily sucking on it. “Eager to please today, aren’t we?” Thryssa says with a chuckle. “Good… that’s just how I like you.” She pulls her hand away only to entangle it in his hair as she kisses him deeply, keeping his mouth pressed firmly against hers. He reciprocates ardently, though he can’t control his racing, whimpering breath.

Thryssa is keeping the toy almost completely to herself now, softly moaning into Thrace’s mouth as she rocks her hips back and forth. She finally breaks the kiss, letting him gasp for air. As he does, she leans in close to whisper in his ear again. “Fuck, baby, you feel how wet I am? All because I love seeing you like this, doing this to you- _fuck_ , you get me so hot…”

“Please…”

“That’s a good start,” Thryssa whispers. “Please what?”

It’s a struggle for Thrace to remain coherent. “Please, I-I want… I need it…”

She pulls away from him, only slightly but enough to make him want to scream in frustration. “Come on, you can do better than that, love.”

“P-please…” he tries again, his voice ragged. “Please, I want to be inside you- I- I need to f-fuck you… Please, let me- ride me-”

Thryssa purses her lips in mock deliberation before smirking. “Alright, that’ll do.” Thrace whispers a breathless _thank you_ as she stands and turns to face away from him, straddling his hips and teasing him one last time by rubbing the head of his cock against her clit.

Her voice is a husky whisper. "Remember, you're here for my pleasure. Don't go getting off before I do, got it?" Thrace whimpers, but manages to stammer “yes”, and she finally lines herself up and lowers herself onto his cock. She presses down onto him hard, plunging him as deep into her as she can, moaning as she does. It's a beautiful sound, Thrace thinks to himself before the steady rocking of her hips erases all coherent thought from his mind. His cock feels like it's been rubbed raw, and her warmth and wetness is overwhelming. Thryssa quickly falls into a rhythm, fast and intense, evidently through with wasting time. She rides him mercilessly, finding the angle that allows his cock to hit the perfect spot, keeping the vibrator against her clit (and sending more vibrations through him) all the while. It's dizzying, and all Thrace can do is withstand it as she uses his body to satisfy her own desires. Ironically, the thought of it makes the task itself all the more difficult.

It isn’t long before he feels his mind starting to go blank, knows his climax is getting dangerously close, but before he can hit it Thryssa stops and pulls herself up off of him, apparently sensing it as well. “Ah, ah… not yet. You haven’t earned it.” Thrace opens his mouth (to protest or to beg, he isn’t sure which), but all that comes out is a desperate whine, a wordless plea.

Thryssa tuts again. “If you can’t even handle that much, maybe we should just stop.”

“N-no…” It takes a few deep breaths for Thrace to remember how to form words. “Please- please don’t stop-”

“Promise you’ll behave?”

“Yes, I’ll…” Thrace finds the words he knows will appease her slipping out more easily than they should, his pride seemingly completely evaporated. “I’ll be good, I promise…”

Thryssa smirks. “Good boy.” She rewards him by lowering her hips again, taking him in to the hilt. As she continues her onslaught, Thrace has to devote his every scrap of concentration to controlling himself, resisting the urge to thrust deeper into her. His train of thought derails completely; he’s able to focus on nothing but the sensations overwhelming him, and he holds back not only to please her, but also because he doesn’t want those heavenly sensations to stop.

It isn’t only his sense of touch being stimulated. Thryssa’s breathing is quick and erratic, in time with her movements, and punctuated by occasional moans, and this combined with the swaying of her hair and her silhouette is almost as electrifying as the feeling of being inside her. He’s almost glad that she’s facing away from him- if he could see more of her, watch her face while she dominated him like this, he wouldn’t have a chance of lasting much longer. It’s a difficult enough task as it is. He closes his eyes and tries to force himself to focus, but this only makes the _feeling_ all the more intense, and he’s stuck teetering on the edge, holding on as if by a thread.

As much as he wants to prolong this for as long as possible, Thrace can only hold out for so long before he feels the inevitable climax drawing near again. Thryssa recognizes the telltale signs, the hitching of his breath, and slows her pace slightly, warningly. "Not yet, not yet-" This time, though, the warning comes too late, and unable to restrain himself any longer Thrace bucks his hips, letting out a guttural moan as he comes, his legs shaking violently, the unbearable tension that had been building in him finally being released. Thryssa rides him through it, pressing herself against him, until he falls back against the chair, spent and gasping for breath. The aftershocks of his orgasm course through his body in waves and he shudders with each one, his head still spinning from the force of it. It takes a long moment for Thrace to regain his bearings, his and Thryssa’s breathing and the buzzing of the vibrator the only sounds in the room as he drifts back to earth. Then he hears the vibrator click off, and something like fear runs up his spine.

"I gave you simple instructions," Thryssa says coolly.

Thrace swallows. "Yes. I'm… sorry."

Thryssa sighs. "…Oh well. Can't be helped." She stands and turns to face him, the vibrator still brandished in one hand, as if it's a weapon. "I'll just have to think of some way to punish you." Another agonizing moment of silence stretches between them as she appraises him, planning her next move.

Finally, Thryssa sets the toy aside. "Well, for now, let's just get you out of that chair. Must be getting pretty uncomfortable." Thrace lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He's surprised at this show of mercy, but he can't say it's unwelcome- she’s right that the hard wood and the ropes are starting to take their toll.

Thryssa unties the ropes around his ankles, making sure they don't dig into his skin as she does, and then releases the knots keeping his hands tied. She doesn't let these ropes fall to the floor, however, instead keeping them loosely wrapped around one of his wrists and pulling his hands forward so they meet in front of his chest. Thrace inhales sharply as Thryssa pulls the rope taut again, and she regards him with a smirk. "Oh, did you think we were done with that?" She re-ties the knot as before, not painfully tight but still secure, and stands back to admire her work. "Sorry, lover, but this is _way_ too much fun."

For all her talk, Thryssa's hands are gentle as she prepares him, applying a liberal amount of lube before slowly probing inside him with one finger, then two. Thrace groans at the intrusion, thankful to be in a position where she can't see his face. Thryssa places a soft kiss on the small of his back, near the sunburst scar there, then a bit higher. "Just relax," she whispers. He takes a deep breath and tries to mentally brace himself for what's to come. It's not as if they've never done this before, or as if he hasn't enjoyed it a great deal when they have, but there's still always a moment's trepidation before the act itself. He wonders if Thryssa feels the same way when their roles are reversed. For some reason he doubts it.

His train of thought is interrupted by Thryssa spreading her fingers, working him open, and he presses his face into the pillows to muffle the undignified whining sound that comes from his mouth.

Thryssa laughs lightly. "You alright?" Thrace nods and she kisses his shoulderblade. After a few more moments, she pulls her fingers out. "Think you're ready now?"

"I think so."

The toy isn’t the largest she’s ever used on him (Thrace reflects with a shiver), but it’s still enough to make him clench his teeth and strain against the ropes as it first penetrates him, even as he makes an effort to stay relaxed. Thryssa inserts the entire thing a bit at a time, letting him get used to the object’s girth before doing anything else. “This okay?” she asks one more time, and Thrace nods again. “Alright, then,” she whispers. She starts swaying her hips back and forth, slowly, making sure he’s comfortable with the size and shape of the dildo before beginning any rougher play.

Thrace isn’t too sure why exactly Thryssa likes doing this so much. It’s just a strap-on, it’s not like she can actually feel it the way he can when he’s the one doing it. Although, to be fair, this one has a part that goes inside her, too, so maybe she can feel it in a way, and-

Thryssa, apparently deciding that he’s had enough time to get acclimated, pulls almost all the way out and then slams into him hard, forcing him to bite back a shout. She giggles and starts thrusting into him more roughly than before, seemingly only encouraged by his muffled whimpering. No doubt this is the aspect of it she likes- just the act of holding this power over him, body and mind. Thrace can’t say he doesn’t sometimes relate, though right at this moment he’s not exactly eager to switch roles.

“I love seeing you like this,” Thryssa whispers between thrusts. “So submissive… and obedient…”

Thrace huffs, raising his head. “W-well… we had a deal, I broke it. This is only f-fair.”

Thryssa pauses for just a moment before laughing breathily. “Are you really trying to pretend you don’t love this?” She reaches around to stroke his cock the same moment as a particularly deep thrust, laughing again as he gasps. “Look, you’re already hard again. You old lech.” Thrace lets out a whine (which was supposed to be something like _why wouldn’t I be_ , if the action of speaking wasn’t just out of his reach at the moment), and Thryssa leans forward, pressing her body against his. “Fact is, you came because you loved the way I was using you. And you let me do _this_ to you because you love it, too.”

Thrace doesn’t get a chance to respond before she’s grabbing hold of his hips, still pressed close to him but somehow finding the leverage to fuck him even harder than before. The last of Thrace’s composure vanishes, and he’s moaning shamelessly into the pillows as she _takes_ him, hitting him deep and hard, her hand still on his cock, no longer teasing now but stroking flurry-fast. He’s still oversensitive from his last orgasm, and all he can do is endure it and let himself be swept up in this divine mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Mm- fuck yeah- you like when I fuck you just like that, don’t you?”

Thrace really thinks the drawn-out moan he lets out is answer enough, but Thryssa pauses her motion and slaps his ass, sending a jolt of sensation through him, as her voice takes on a more dangerous tone. “ _Don’t_ you?”

“Mmmmyeeeeessss-”

“Good boy,” she murmurs before continuing. She doesn’t keep up her previous feverish tempo, but straightens a bit and shifts her angle, using her free hand to press down on his shoulder, forcing his upper body down. Thrace can’t deny how intoxicating it is to have her use him like this, her physically above him, controlling him. Though he supposes that could be the slight lack of oxygen from having his face forcibly buried in the pillows.

She pauses again a moment later, though Thrace is fairly certain he hasn’t done anything wrong. “Oh yeah,” she chirps in a casual tone, straightening and reaching down to fiddle with the toy while it’s still halfway inside him. Thrace is looking back to try and see what she’s doing when he hears the click of a button being pressed and the thing inside him starts _vibrating_ , and he jerks away so abruptly that he hits his head on the headboard.

“Give me a little warning,” he grumbles.

“Sorry,” Thryssa laughs. “You okay? That sounded like it hurt.”

“’M fine,” he mutters, rubbing his head (though he has to crane his neck at a bit of an awkward angle to do that with his hands still tied).

“Do you need a minute?”

“No, no, I’m _fine_ , just… go on.” He’s unable to keep the edge of desperation out of his voice.

“Alright,” she chuckles. For good measure, she grabs the lube off the bedside table and pours some more onto the strap-on. Thrace hisses a bit at the cold, but finds himself grateful for the extra lubrication when she presses inside him again, the toy vibrating against his prostate, and he swears under his breath. Thryssa doesn’t hesitate this time, going straight back to her previous pace.

The next few minutes pass in a kind of haze. Thryssa’s hands are both firmly on his hips now when they aren’t teasingly raking up and down his sides and back, leaving his achingly hard cock untouched. All the while, she keeps talking, half to herself, murmuring things like “so good for me” and “yes, stay right there, just like that” that he can barely catch over his own moaning. At some point, she pauses one more time to press a button on the toy again, and the vibrations become even stronger. Thrace swears he actually sees stars when she slams into him again.

Her thrusts become quicker and shallower, taking on a staccato rhythm. Even though the strap-on isn’t actually part of her, Thrace can still feel her getting close to her climax, even without the sound of her rapid breath. With her grip on his hips still tight, she thrusts deep into him one more time and stays there, moaning hoarsely as she finally hits her orgasm. Thrace can’t help but moan along until she slumps forward, breathing heavily. After a moment she pulls away a bit abruptly to turn the toy’s vibrating function off, apparently overstimulated. She takes a few deep breaths, then slowly, gently pulls the toy the rest of the way out. Thrace sighs, letting his tired body relax and fall against the mattress. He hears her loosen the straps and then toss the toy aside somewhere, muttering something about cleaning it later, before she settles on top of him again, placing a constellation of kisses on his back and shoulders. She finally nuzzles the crook of his neck and kisses him there, pressing her body against his. “Love you,” she whispers breathily.

“I love you too,” Thrace murmurs back. He gives her a moment to catch her breath before giving her a nudge with his still-tied hands.

“Oh, yeah, you probably want those off, huh,” Thryssa laughs softly. She carefully unties the knots and pulls the ropes away, dropping them to the floor, then starts gently massaging his wrists where they’ve left imprints on his skin. “Your hands feeling alright? Didn’t cut off circulation or anything, did I?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Thryssa kisses each of his fingers anyway before interlacing them with her own. Thrace turns onto his side to let her lie beside him more easily, and the soft, loving smile she gives him makes his heart melt. She snuggles up to him and he wraps his arms around her, glad to finally be able to hold her close now that his hands are free. The two cuddle like this for a few contented moments, breathing softly and half-dozing.

“You doing okay?” Thryssa asks at last, her voice gentle. “Thought I might have been a little rough with you there.”

“Of course. That was… ah…”

She smirks up at him. “You liked it?”

He can’t help but blush a bit, even though this kind of thing really shouldn’t be that embarrassing anymore. “…Very much.”

Thryssa’s hand, which has been roaming aimlessly across his stomach and hips, brushes against his erection, and her eyes light up. “Oh! I can see that.”

Thrace laughs a bit, then winces as her hand closes around him. She tips her head curiously. “You don’t want more? I mean… it looks like you do.”

“Well…” It’s not that he doesn’t, but… “I don’t know if I’m up for any more. Besides, aren’t you tired?”

“Oh, I can go as long as you can, pal,” she says, back to her usual teasing tone. Thrace makes a small noise in the back of his throat, dismissive but not quite discouraging. “Come on,” Thryssa continues. “Remember back when we’d just got married? You used to be able to go two, three times in a row, no problem.”

“I was _young_ then,” Thrace mutters, a bit self-consciously.

“Fair enough. …Suppose I was a fair bit prettier then, too,” she adds, casting a sidelong glance at him.

Thrace glares at her for a moment before finally heaving a sigh. “…God damn it. Come here.” Thryssa giggles as he pulls her in for a kiss, which she eagerly returns before swinging a leg over him to straddle his hips with no further hesitation. Thrace raises an eyebrow at this. “Like that, huh?”

“If you’re that tired, then just let me do all the work.”

Thrace isn’t about to argue with that. “Fine by me.”

Thryssa uses a hand to guide him into her, much more gently than the first time, and Thrace moans softly as she settles onto him. Unlike before, her pace is relaxed and unhurried, and since his hands are no longer bound Thrace can take his time caressing the curves of her body, though he practically knows them by heart- her thighs, her hips, her chest. She occasionally leans forward, bringing her mouth to his for lazy, slow kisses.

He isn’t sure which one of them initiates the shift in pace, whether it’s him holding on to her a bit tighter and pressing up into her more insistently or her leaning back, bracing her hands on his broad chest to take him deeper. Either way, they find themselves gradually increasing in fervor as they continue, their kisses more impassioned, their movements more purposeful. Thrace groans as Thryssa drags her fingernails down his chest, not hard but enough to ignite his overactive nerves. She leans down to kiss him again, deeply, and he wraps his arms around her, unable to get her close enough. She moans softly before sitting up again, her arms on his shoulders, and speeding up her motion. It isn’t long before Thrace is once again moaning in earnest, pushing his hips up to meet her halfway with every thrust.

“Mmn, does that feel good?” Thryssa murmurs.

“Yes, love, that’s- hah- perfect…”

Thryssa makes a contented noise and bites her lower lip, her gaze intense. “Are you gonna come for me?”

"I d-don't think I- ah- I can't- so soon-"

Without a word, Thryssa wraps her hands around Thrace's throat- not tightly enough to actually choke him, but just enough to make it a bit harder for him to breathe- and his eyes widen as his words give way to a strangled gasp. His hips jerk upward almost of their own volition, and Thryssa grins deviously. "Sure you can," she whispers. "You forget I know all your secrets… all your weak points."

Thrace starts to retort, but before he can Thryssa tightens her hands, cutting him off, all the while only intensifying her pace. It's all _too much_ , but he wouldn't dream of asking her to stop, doesn't want this to ever be over. It’s only a few moments before his fatigue is forgotten, and he’s grasping at her desperately as he thrusts up into her. Thryssa releases her grip and bends to press herself close to him again, kissing his neck instead.

In this position, Thryssa’s breath tickles his ear, and it’s easy to hear how her breaths are becoming more ragged, small pants and gasps escaping her with his every thrust. This excites him as much as anything else, especially when he hears her whisper “yes, _yes”_ before her voice drops to a low moan. He pulls her closer to kiss her neck and hears her breath catch in her throat, then bites down on the soft skin. He’s rewarded with the sound of her moaning “oh, fuck, _Thrace”,_ and he presses up into her with redoubled enthusiasm. He feels her walls tightening around him as she hits her climax, and it’s enough to push him over the edge too, bucking his hips so he’s as deep inside her as possible as he comes, his groan muffled against her skin. They hold on to each other tightly, their orgasms intensifying and prolonging each other until they finally collapse against one another, breathing heavily, exhausted and finally sated.

It takes a few long, blissful moments for either of them to summon the energy to move again, let alone start disentangling themselves. Thryssa is the one to pull away first, giving Thrace one more languid kiss before rolling onto her side next to him, though she stays in contact, head resting against his shoulder and limbs draped loosely around him. Thrace is content to remain motionless for a few more minutes before the cold air makes him shiver, and he begrudgingly sits up to grab the blankets from the foot of the bed and drag them over both of them. Thryssa laughs a bit as he nestles into the pillows. “Bedtime already? It’s not even dark out.”

“Tired,” he mumbles. “Your fault.”

“Lazybones.”

Thrace only huffs in response, but notes with some satisfaction that Thryssa seems only too happy to stay cuddled up to him, her breathing becoming soft as they both drift into sleep.


End file.
